Trying to Survive
by Mons Malfoy
Summary: Sobrevivir. Han pasado dos años y muchos dirían -como mi psicomago- que todo debería de estar en camino a sanar o por lo menos que ya no dolería tanto.¡Pues que se jodan! Nadie sabe que siento. Nadie sabe que he hecho para sobrevivir.


**Pairing:** James Sirius Potter/Molly II Weasley

**Avatars:** Drew Roy/Kaya Scodelario

**Generación:** Tercera.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de la bella Rowling, yo sólo los pongo como quiero.

**MarieJ97:**

Esto es algo que escribí como regalo de cumpleaños, no soy lo máximo escribiendo  
>pero quería darte algo para ti; estamos lejos pero eso no quita que te sienta cerca.<br>Eres una maravillosa amiga, de las mejores que he tenido en mi vida.  
>No se diga como Partner que eres todavía mucho mejor.<p>

No quiero repetir todo lo que ya te dije, pero si quiero disculparme; por más que traté  
>de apurarme y tenerlo a tiempo, no pude. Espero que te guste, lo escribí haciendo trizas mi<br>corazón Jolly (L)'

Te amo, guapa.

Que serían mis delirios de madrugada sin ti, que sería mi James sin tu Molly;  
>que sería de mi vida si no te hubiera conocido.<p>

Gracias por todo y disfrútalo.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

_Sobrevivir._

La palabra sobrevivir viene del latín _supervivere_, compuesto de _super__ que significa mucho o muy_ y _vīvō, vīvere_ que significa vivo; en pocas palabras podría decirse que es algo muy vivo.

Incluso he buscado la definición en un diccionario muggle, fueron tres definiciones las que me parecieron apropiadas para mi historia. Una historia de la que irónicamente intento sobrevivir.

Seguir vivo después de un hecho o de un momento determinados, especialmente un peligro o una catástrofe en el que se hubiera podido morir.

Seguir vivo a pesar de las estrecheces y de las dificultades para tener lo más necesario.**  
><strong>

Seguir vivo después de la muerte de otra persona.

Han pasado dos años y muchos dirían -como mi psicomago- que todo debería de estar en camino a sanar o por lo menos que ya no dolería tanto.

¡Pues que se jodan! Nadie sabe que siento. Nadie sabe que he hecho para sobrevivir.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

_**Dos años antes.**_

Hechizos iban y venían, maldiciones asesinas y uno que otro hechizo aturdidor, los Aurores corrían para atrapar a esos nuevos magos oscuros que estaban causando estragos en la Sociedad Mágica en pleno 2021. El ideal que perseguían era poder sobre todos. Sin importar sangre, estatus o dinero. Sólo querían gobernar sobre todos.

_3 horas antes._

Harry Potter después de tantos años de ser Auror y por supuesto tras haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort, aceptó se el nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, llevaba unos 10 años en el puesto. Durante ése tiempo había visto y aprendido tantas cosas que la verdad no sé sorprendió cuando recibió una lechuza anónima que revelaba la próxima locación donde estos magos se reunirían.

No se molestó en comprobar la veracidad de la nota, confiaba en ésa persona; pues dadas las circunstancias nadie mentiría con algo así. Sangrepuras y Mestizos estaban aterrorizados y sólo querían que estas oleadas de muerte terminaran.

Fue por eso que se decidió por llevar al Equipo de Elite. Magos y brujas en extremo preparados, con conocimiento de magia avanzada y dónde no les temblaba la mano para lanzar una maldición si era necesario. Varios apellidos figuraban ahí: Macmillan, Smith, Davies, Wood, Weasley y obviamente Potter. Todos eran magos menores de 25, sorpresivamente –y después de las pruebas rigurosas- estos magos y brujas fueron los más altos de su promoción. Con habilidades más desarrolladas, no sólo poder mágico. Aquí entraba el espionaje, el camuflaje, la estrategia, la agilidad y la fuerza.

Eran asignados a las misiones más difíciles, donde la victoria no estaba comprada.

Era por eso que eran los elegidos para atrapar a estos Magos Oscuros.

—Muy bien, Élite; atacaran en formación triangular, dos al frente con los refuerzos atrás. — hablaba un muy concentrado Harry Potter mientras observaba los planos de construcción a la que irían en una hora. —No quiero muertes si no son necesarias; los quiero vivos para enjuiciarlos.— miró a todos a través de sus anteojos, todos asintieron en señal de aceptación. —Si todo está claro, pueden retirarse.

Cuando todos empezaron a salir el azabache volvió a hablar.

—Potter, necesito hablar contigo.— el aludido se detuvo, no sin antes darle una mirada a la chica con la que iba.

—Te veo en las chimeneas.— murmuró el chico, la chica tensó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada sólo se retiró. —¿Algún problema, papá?— preguntó una vez que las puertas estaban cerradas y con los hechizos bloqueadores y silenciadores activados.

—Toma asiento, James.— Harry dejó los papeles que estaba observando para dirigir su mirada a su hijo.

James era un joven de casi 20 años, de cabello castaño como su abuelo y poco manejable como su padre, tenía tez un poco bronceada por los años que jugó Quidditch en Hogwarts, estuvo en Gryffindor. Poseía una mirada divertida a pesar cualquier situación, sus ojos marrones era una señal de confianza que invitaba a la gente a ser sincera con él. Nariz proporcional a su rostro, labios carnosos y un poco gruesos, el labio superior estaba acompañado de una pequeña cicatriz que se había hecho a los 6 años, cuando se golpeó con el borde de un mueble al querer alcanzar la Snitch de su padre.

Había decidido ser Auror porque compartía el sentido de la aventura que su progenitor tuvo en su momento y aunque muchos dirían que era la viva copia de su padre: era mentira. Harry y James eran muy diferentes, más que nada porque James había heredado esos genes bromistas por parte de los Gemelos Weasley y sobre todo la facilidad de meterse en problemas con el que compartía su segundo nombre: Sirius. Era una gran mezcla de personalidades que era muy difícil sólo describirlo con unas cuantas. Y así como era amado por muchos, era odiado por otros tantos.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, no tienes que repetirlo cada maldita misión ¿Sabes?— el tono hastiado con el que las palabras fueron soltadas daban a entender que está era una plática que no era agradable para ninguno.

—Pues a mi me parece exactamente lo contrario.— sentenció el Auror veterano, viendo a su hijo inquisitivamente. Lo habían hablado hace cuatro años cuando a James pidió consejo y al final terminó confesándose. —Te lo dije hace cuatro y te lo vuelvo a repe…

—¡Ya lo sé!— gritó el menor de los Potter, perdiendo todo el control que había tratado de reunir en estos pocos minutos. —Ya sé que debo estar atento a la misión, que nos ponemos en peligro innecesario si me comporto como un maldito crío de 16 años…— apretó los puños sobre la mesa y fulminando a su padre. —No tienes que decirlo, me lo sé de memoria.

El mayor de los Potter asintió lentamente para después soltar un suspiro cansado.

Habían sido cuatro años de cargar un peso extra en su vida, era un secreto pero no había sido un secreto que el haya decidido guardar, su propio hijo casi lo obligó; no se arrepentía de compartir ese lazo con su hijo aunque cada vez que se tocaba el tema James terminaba furioso y azotando una puerta. Harry simplemente veía como la felicidad de su hijo se escapaba de sus manos sin que él pudiera hacer algo. Lo tenía prohibido por así decirlo. Prohibido por James.

Harry Potter creció en una época en la que se vivía con prejuicios en un mundo lleno de discriminación de odio. Durante 19 años tuvo suficiente de esos sentimientos: Odio, Rechazo, Indiferencia. Vivió bajo el yugo de las habladurías y desplantes. Esa vida que llevó –a futuro- le hizo cambiar sus perspectivas, le hizo preguntar antes de contestar a escuchar antes de juzgar.

Por eso, cuando hace 4 años atrás escuchó la confesión de su hijo no lo juzgó. Abrió sus brazos y aceptó la verdad que su hijo le daba, aceptó guardar un secreto, aceptó a su hijo tal cual.

Nunca se arrepentiría a pesar de que James pensará lo contrario, aún cuando su propio hijo se juzgará y se crucificara así mismo, Harry Potter jamás cambiaría de posición.

Su familia era primero. Su familia lo era todo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan hosco?— cuestionó el ojiverde ladeando la cabeza y recargándose en el asiento, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

—No sé de que hablas.— contestó bruscamente James, miles de pensamientos invadían su mente sin que pudiera atrapar uno. Después de unos minutos en silencio el castaño volvió a hablar—No quiero que vaya, está misión es más peligrosa que otras y yo…— el chico levantó la mirada, suplicándole a su padre sin palabras.

—Ni yo puedo negarle que vaya de misión— el veterano levantó una mano para evitar que James hablará. —No puedo hacerlo si no tengo una buena razón y decir "Es que mi hijo está preocupado por tu seguridad" no me sirve.— el azabache se frotó el puente de la nariz, agobiado por todo este tema del que nunca sacaban una solución, una solución que le agradara a James. —James no crees que va siendo tiempo de que tú…

—No.— sentenció el menor, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a su padre. —Nunca ¿Escuchaste?— James se giró rápidamente hacía su papá con la mirada advirtiéndole. —Y tú tampoco se lo dirás. Nadie lo debe de saber ¿Crees que todos serían tan condescendientes como tú?— el castaño se echo a reír sin gracia. —Claro que no, papá. Nadie lo entendería, les resultaría enfermizo, sería…— negó con la cabeza, el dolor inundaba su corazón. —Sólo olvídalo ¿Quieres? — dijo casi en susurro agónico el castaño.

Harry Potter ladeó la cabeza, observando en silencio como su hijo se desmoronaba frente a él. Observando como se negaba todo lo que sentía o más bien se negaba querer sentir.

—¿Eso es todo?— James volvió a hablar, esta vez un poco más tranquilo.

—Si, puedes retirarte.— el castaño asintió y se encaminó hacía la puerta, justo cuando iba a abrir el veterano habló de nuevo. —Cuídate, James. Te amo, hijo.— el chico sólo asintió y salió sin decir ni una palabra. Sin decirle "Te amo, papá"

James bajó las escaleras más rápido de lo esperado, como si estuviera escapando de algo, como si al correr todo lo que lo perseguía fuera más lento; por eso cuando giró en el descansillo para seguir bajando no pudo frenar para evitar chocar con una cabellera castaña con destellos rojizos que se encontraba esperándolo.

El cuerpo del castaño chocó contra las formas femeninas, tumbándola boca arriba en el suelo con todas sus partes rozándose proporcionadamente, la chica soltó un gemido al sentir el golpe de su espalda, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. James de inmediato levantó la mirada.

—Merlín, Molly ¿Estás bien?— el castaño se impulsó para levantarse y dejar de aplastar a su prima. Le tendió una mano –que con dolor- la chica aceptó. —Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas frente a mi.— observó detenidamente su cuerpo para ver si había algún daño visible.

—Jamie, maldita sea; ese golpe que me he dado ha dolido como el infierno.— la chica se quejó sobándose la parte baja de la espalda.

Molly era la mayor del matrimonio de Percy y Audrey Weasley, tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda media y de color castaño con destellos rojizos, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, labios finos y rosados. De carácter fuerte, avasallante cuando estaba de misión, brutalmente honesto y con una gran lista de malas palabras en su léxico. Aún así era una persona de buen corazón, amante de la naturaleza y en el fondo de su corazón… una enamorada empedernida.

Cuando muchos pensaron que Molly se decidiría por Medimagia o algún trabajo de oficina en el Ministerio, se quedaron realmente sorprendidos de que se fuera en dirección para ser Auror. Sólo su primo James la llevó a festejar por la decisión. Sólo ellos se emborracharon como nunca, contándose todas las historias que compartían e inventando lo que ellos creían que sería su futuro.

James y Molly eran los más unidos de todo el clan Weasley.

—No te vi, no es mi culpa que seas tan diminuta como un duende.— la molestó el castaño para después mirarla serio. —Hablando en serio ¿Te lastimé?— preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy bien, James— la ojiazul rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. Todos creían que por ser chica necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella. —Necesitas más que un golpe en el trasero para dejarme fuera de la misión— se burló Molly mientras torcía el gesto. —¿Qué quería mi Tío?

El castaño sonrió tenso al recordar la acalorada plática con su padre, se encogió de hombros e intentó recuperar el ánimo burlón que lo caracterizaba.

—Ya sabes…— relamió sus labios sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su prima. —Lo mismo de siempre, que nos cuidemos y que no quiere que esté en San Mungo de nuevo.— dijo como si no fuera importante.

La chica frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que James terminará en el Hospital cada vez que había alguna misión pero sabía que era imposible hacer que entrara en razón. Su primo era un imán para el peligro.

—James, por primera vez en tu jodida vida, hazle caso a mi Tío y cuídate.— la castaña le lanzó una mirada furiosa para después golpear el pecho de su primo. —Juro que si terminas en San Mungo, voy y te corto las bolas— era una amenaza pero estaba velada por preocupación de que algo le pasara a su primo.

—Es imposible que te libres de mi, Molly. — el castaño sonrió de manera sincera, mostrando todos sus dientes y el pequeño hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla izquierda. —Prometo cuidarme, preciosa.

La ojiazul sonrió enternecida por el mote cariñoso de su primo y lo abrazó fuerte.

—Lo has prometido, Jamie. — susurró en voz baja con el rostro pegado al pecho de su primo.

Madera y Cítricos fue el aroma que se quedó en la mente de la chica, incluso cuando estaba siendo succionada por la chimenea que la llevaría a la misión que cambiaría la vida de todos.

_** 2 horas antes. _

El castaño llevaba varios minutos peleando con el mago que no se tomaba ni el tiempo para cubrir su identidad, era uno de los más buscados y por consecuencia unos de los más peligrosos. De la varita del oscuro salían solamente maldiciones asesinas y una cuantas más que nunca había escuchado pero suponía que eran más peligrosas que un Avada Kedavra que sólo producía la muerte instantánea.

Por unos momentos se dejó llevar por el calor del duelo, se olvidó de todo a su alrededor. Sólo estaba concentrado en derribar a este mago para seguir con el otro y el otro y después irse de aquí, con la situación controlada y todos en Azkaban.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean.

En un movimiento brusco del mago, James quedó desestabilizado. Su guardia bajo y el muro de concreto que estaba usando para cubrirse explotó producto de un bombarda. Las risa ya no sólo de un oscuro sino de dos o incluso tres más revotaban en todo el lugar. El castaño que había terminado en el suelo comenzó a buscar su varita tratando de no revelar su ubicación y menos si estaba desarmado.

—Así que tu eres parte del Equipo Elite.— se burló uno de los oscuros con desdén. —Patético, sólo eres un niño que se las da de gran mago.— podía escucharse el odio impregnado con el que decía cada palabra.

—¡Debe ser frustrante que un niño estuvo apunto de derrotarte!— gritó James, burlándose de el que había hablado. Muchos decían que ése era el mayor defecto del menor de los Potter. No saber controlarse. Explotaba por casi cualquier cosa y con tal de no quedarse con lo que tenía por decir lo escupía con la intención de hacer el mayor daño posible. —¿Trajiste a todos tus perros para que también acabe con ellos?— estaba escondido detrás de una piedra circular, aún sin varita.

El lugar en el que estaban era enorme, una construcción. Aún no se sabía que era lo que se iba a instalar ahí pero todo era de piedra, por las dimensiones en las que estaban no pudieron aplicar hechizos antiaparición, así que se decidieron a colocarnos por habitación. Ésta habitación le tocaba a James y todavía no lo había hecho.

Dio una mirada rápida por el suelo para ver si veía su varita, no la encontró. Se maldijo interiormente por su estupidez de no agarrar fuerte la varita en todo momento. Era la lección de los novatos y el como un imbécil la había olvidado.

—No creo que estés en la posición de amenazar y menos sin ¡Oh mira que suerte tengo!— habló triunfal otro de los oscuros. —¡Accio varita!— James sólo pudo abrir demasiado los ojos, ahora si estaba jodido. —Tsk, tsk, pequeño Auror estúpido ¿No te enseñaron a jamás perder tu varita?— todos los oscuros rieron con estruendosas carcajadas.

El castaño observó a su alrededor intentando encontrar una vía de escape, algo que le diera tiempo para poder encontrar a alguien de su equipo; podía escuchar como los oscuros se acercaban a donde él estaba. Comenzó a sudar, si se levantaba y se echaba a correr había una gran posibilidad que terminara muerto. Si se quedaba, bueno también terminaba muerto.

Así que ¿Qué hacía?

Intentar sobrevivir y pasar desapercibido.

Comenzó a arrastrarse por los escombros para poder ocultarse mejor. Podía oír las risas y pisadas de los oscuros que lo estaban siguiendo, debía de dar un gran rodeo si quería salir de ésa habitación. Pronto llegó a un tipo de refugio, eran unos pilares encimados que producían una sombra donde él podría ocultarse. Rápidamente ingreso ahí. Tal vez si se ocultaba lo suficiente ellos se irían.

James hace mucho había escuchado decir a una persona que justo cuando estás en una situación de peligro, toda su vida pasaba como si fuera una película. Y esto le pasó al castaño; la sorpresa vino cuando él espero ver Quidditch, Hogwarts, Navidades, Cumpleaños y en lugar apareció una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules saltando sobre una cama, corriendo por los jardines del castillo, aventando bolas de nieve, haciendo carreras en la escoba durante los veranos, comiendo varitas de regaliz, diciendo malas palabras en estado alcohólico, abrazos, besos, risas, lloriqueos y enojos. Jadeó en respuesta de esas imágenes, los últimos momentos de su vida e iba a pasarlos recordando como se enamoró de ella.

Porque, sí. El gran secreto que ocultaban los Potter era ése. James estaba enamorado. Enamorado de su prima. Enamorado de Molly.

Un peso se instauró en su pecho, dolía tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para poder respirar adecuadamente, de sólo pensar como ha vivido desde que se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos hacía ella, era como estar bajo una maldición constante.

Y de echo él no vivía, él sobrevivía cada día.

**Sobrevivía a los celos**

**/**

—_¡Vamos, Jamie! — gritaba Molly al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras. —Si no llego a  
>tiempo, él se irá— jalaba el brazo de su primo para que apurara el paso.<em>

—_Pues que se vaya, sino te puede esperar es un imbécil— gruñía el moreno al mismo tiempo que agarraba con lentitud su chaqueta. —Cálmate, Molly ¿Quieres? — podía escucharse el hastió en su voz._

—_No me digas que hacer, Sirius.— apuntó con su dedo la ojiazul, acusador. —¿No quieres venir? Esta bien, sólo deja de joderme mi cita.— espetó con rabia impregnada en la voz, girando sobre sus talones para salir de La Madriguera._

_Antes de que pudiera dar un paso afuera y desaparecer, James la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola. _

—_Perdón…— susurró en voz baja, acercándose a la chica desde atrás. —Es sólo…— Molly se dio una vuelta brusca, afrentándolo con la mirada._

—_¿Es sólo, qué?. — La chica se cruzó de brazos mientras que el muchacho despeinaba más su cabello. —Habla, James— gruñó Molly._

—_No quiero perderte…— dijo el castaño en un susurro casi doloroso._

_El enojo de Molly se fue rompiendo poco a poco hasta que sólo quedó una sonrisa tierna._

—_Somos primos, Jamie. Nunca me vas a perder. — y con esas palabras el corazón del joven Auror se quebró._

_Su prima ignorando el rostro caído de James se dedicó a darle un pequeño abrazo, abrazo que James sentía como pequeñas cuchillas atravesando su cuerpo._

_**/**_

Una explosión lo sacó de sus recuerdos, miró alrededor y pudo ver como los oscuros avanzaban, lanzando hechizos a los bloques de concreto para que colapsaran y aplastaran todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Ahora entendía.

Moriría aplastado, sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse, sin poder intentarlo. Soltó un pequeño gemido… ¿A quién engañaba? Lo que le dolía es que no iba a ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más Gryffindor. Tal vez habría sido rechazado pero por lo menos su prima sabría lo que sentía por ella. Bien pudo haber tenido una oportunidad de estar con la chica que amaba, bien pudo haber sido feliz.

James nunca se había arrepentido de nada en la vida, pudo haber sido siempre un bromista que no medía las consecuencias de sus bromas pero no se arrepentía, sin embargo ahora si lo hacía.

¿Por qué no escuchó a su padre? Él lo apoyaba, no lo juzgo cuando lo supo y aún así el castaño actuaba como si hubiera confesado un asesinato. Se repetía a si mismo todos los días que lo que sentía estaba mal, que no podía seguir pensando en ella de esa forma ¡Eran primos, Merlín!

Pero ¿Cómo decirle a tu corazón que estás enamorado de la persona equivocada? ¿Cómo decirle que eso –moralmente- no es correcto?

No se puede, simplemente no se puede.

Una serie de derrumbes lo atrajeron nuevamente a la realidad ¿Qué hacía aquí? No iba a dejarse morir o enterrar vivo para todo caso; con esa nueva resolución, salió gateando de su escondite, identificó a donde quería llegar, no tenía varita pero confiaba en su fuerza y velocidad para salir de ésta habitación y encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara; una vez de pie se echó a correr, lo hacía en zigzag podía escuchar los gritos de los oscuros detrás de él mientras intentaba evitar todas las maldiciones. 

—¡Avada Kedavra!

—¡Desmaius!

—¡Crucio!

Eran todos ataques directos y sin tregua, y el lugar derrumbándose poco a poco no ayudaba demasiado. Unas cuantas maldiciones pasaron rozando su cabello apenas teniendo la oportunidad de agacharse.

—¡Bombarda Maxima!.— el hechizo impactó justo cuando él estaba alzando la pierna para seguir corriendo, sin tener oportunidad de hacer algo, fue lanzado por los aires. Todo pasó borroso, todo excepto esa cabellera castaña rojiza que lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos desde abajo.

Lo que menos se imaginó James al caer, fue el dolor punzante que sentía atravesándole cerca del pulmón, su respiración fue cesada de golpe sintiendo como si alguien estuviera oprimiéndole el pecho. No soltó ni un grito, no tenía ni las fuerzas para eso, pensó que moriría si su cabeza se estrellaba contra alguna piedra, pero no ¿Entonces que era ése dolor lacerante? Intentó levantarse y fue cuando lo vio.

Era una varilla del edificio.

Atravesaba su pecho del lado derecho entre la tercera y cuarta costilla, el sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su boca y el dolor punzante que cada vez empezaba a sentir cada vez más fuerte comenzó a nublar su consciencia, estiró la mano hacía esa zona sintió húmedo y él sabía que eso no era sudor, levantó los dedos; estaban manchados de sangre –su sangre- cerró los ojos pesar.

—Mierda…— dijo en un gemido ahogado. Esto era todo, a esto se reducía su vida, iba a morir aquí de la peor manera posible. —No pudiste ser más imbécil, Potter.— masculló para mi mismo en voz baja. Sabía que tenía los minutos contados ahora si y lo único que salió de sus labios en ése momento fue como un bálsamo para él. —Molly…— susurró con el corazón hecho trizas.

Y quien hubiera visto en ése momento, lo habría catalogado como un llamado porque así parecía. Molly llegó corriendo, saliendo de todo el polvo que la explosión había creado, su cara lo decía todo. Estaba preocupada, sin embargo al ver como se encontraba el cuerpo de su primo fue lo que acabo con todo.

Frenó de golpe, llevando sus manos a su cara para cubrir el grito de dolor que le causó verlo así, cuando corría en busca de James jamás se imaginó verlo así pensaba que tal vez tendría un brazo roto una pierna a lo mucho pero no eso, todo menos eso. Las lágrimas rápidamente inundaron sus ojos, los espasmos de la chica eran visibles en su intento de controlar sus sollozos, se acercó casi arrastrándose hacía el cuerpo de James. Se dejó caer a su lado observando como la vida de él se iba de entre sus manos.

—Jamie…— sollozó al decir su nombre, su mano de la ojiazul buscaba la del chico, apretándola como diciendo "Saldremos de está" cuando que lamentablemente sería mentira.

—Hermosa…— el castaño relamió sus labios, soltando un quejido, se sentía más pesado como si estuviera siendo ahogado por algo "Mis pulmones se llenan de sangre" pensó con hastío el chico. —Eres hermosa, Molly.

La hija mayor de Percy Weasley comenzó a negar con la cabeza con vehemencia, sabía lo que estaba haciendo su primo, comenzaba a despedirse. Iba a despedirse de ella antes de morir. Miró la varilla con la intención de hacer algo, debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer, acercó su mano decidida pero su primo la detuvo, el negó y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Escúchame, preciosa…— el moreno tomó un poco de aire para continuar. —Si la sacas me desangraré… más rápido; esto me mantiene con vida por ahora.— un ataque de tos interrumpió al chico Potter. Para este momento los oscuros ya no les importaban. —No hay mucho… que hacer, Molls.

—Déjame intentarlo, Jamie. Por favor…— pedía la ojiazul a su primo, la cara llena de lamento, era la cara de alguien que perdía la mitad de su vida. —No me dejes, no lo hagas…— las lágrimas ya bajaban por su rostro sin que le importaran.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del chico, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que no quería dejar ir, quería que Molly lo recordará sonriendo, no lamentándose en el suelo.

—Sobrevivirás, Molly. Lo harás…— exhaló lentamente el aire, sintiéndose cada vez más lejano al mundo mortal.

El sabía lo que decía, todo mundo sobrevive, todo mundo vive a medias, él era la prueba de ello. Y este dolor que ahora sentía era una muestra pequeña de todo el dolor por el que pasó al amar a su prima desde la lejanía.

**Sobrevivió al dolor.**

**/**

—_A veces algunas estrellas se incendian, otras caen a la tierra; tu eres una que cayó, Molly.— susurró James, tomando la mano de la ojiazul con sumo cuidado._

_Estaban en San Mungo, Molly había sido herida en un duelo de entrenamiento hacía unas tres horas antes, el golpe en su cabeza había sido tan fuerte que aún no despertaba y James estaba a su lado, como un guardián, velaba su descanso, esperando que despertara con algún comentario sarcástico pero no. Aún estaba inconsciente. _

_Y James más preocupado que una mamá con su bebé._

_Llevaba casi una hora platicando con ella, bueno más bien hablándole, le decía todas esas cosas que no podía decir en voz alta cuando todos escuchaba. Podía pasar –incluso- todo el día contemplándola, acariciando su cabello, su rostro. Era hermosa, y nunca sería mía._

_Y aunque dolía, nada se comparaba con el dolor de imaginar que jamás despertaría._

—_Me rehúso a perderte, siquiera dejarte ir por unas horas, vuelve a mí.— el mayor de los Potter tomó la mano de su prima y besó sus nudillos suavemente, esperando que "mágicamente" la chica despertara. —Merlín, despierta…_

_Esa vez Molly no despertó hasta la segunda semana. James se sintió como si fuer un inferí, mecánico, sin sentimientos, estaba encerrado en una capa que intentaba ser su aislante al mundo, al dolor, aunque el dolor lo consumiera por dentro._

**/**

—Tengo algo que… decirte…— el chico habló, más decidido que nunca, tomó mucho esfuerzo para decidirse pero al final se dijo a si mismo que era estúpido guardarlo un poco más. No planeaba hacerlo romántico, es decir ¿Cómo? Tenía una jodida varilla entrada en el cuerpo y estaba muriéndose, no había nada de romanticismo en este momento. Cerró un poco los ojos, saboreando las palabras antes de decirlas, sería la primera y última vez que las diría. —Te amo…— soltó sin miramientos.

Molly jadeo en respuesta ¿Qué significaba ése te amo? ¿Acaso…? Negó un poco, seguro que no, seguro que James se refería a otra cosa. Todo menos a esa posibilidad. Justo cuando iba a hablar, James la interrumpió.

—Escucha… no digas nada…— tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la chica, algo recelosa, sorprendida, confundida; la verdad es que no quería entrar en ése tema, sólo quería una confesarse. —No tienes que… decir nada.— el pecho de chico subía y bajaba un poco más lento, el ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad. Tensión. —Me enamoré de ti… mi propia prima.— un gemido salió del fondo de su garganta. —Te he amado desde hace unos años… no me odies… no ahora…— miré la varilla en mi pecho, me sentía cada vez más mareado, más débil. —Sólo quería decirlo… quería decirte que… eres hermosa… una bruja excepcional… eres mi luz… te amo…— su frente comenzó a sudar frío. Molly no sabía que decir, lo miraba impresionada por la confesión. Ahora entendía los cambios de humor del chico con ella, como habían frases que la hacía sentir diferente "No me dejes" "Te quiero" "No quiero perderte" todas ellas salían directas del corazón de James. Llenas de pasión, de amor.

Molly comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte, miró las palmas de sus manos, tenían sangre de James, era su sangre. Levantó la vista poco a poco, observó sus labios. Molly mentiría si dijera que no sentía lo mismo que él. Ella también lo amaba. Estaba enamorada de él.

—Oh, James…— la ojiazul se quebró, apoyó su rostro en el pecho de James, sollozó odiando a los oscuros, odiando al destino por hacer que James confesara todo en su lecho de muerte, odiando la sensación de abandono que se instauraba en su cuerpo, odiaba todo. Las circunstancias, los castigos, los sentimientos ocultos ¿Cuándo el amor se volvía tan prohibido? ¿Desde cuando era malo amar? Más lágrimas cayeron de su pecho empapando y combinándose con la sangre de James. —No me dejes, no después de eso que acabas de decirme.— la castaña se apretó al cuerpo del chico. —Por favor… ¿Cómo si quiera voy…?— se detuvo atragantándose con sus palabras. —¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti ahora? ¿Cómo pretendes que olvide eso?— gimió por lo bajo, su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos y esos en pedazos más pequeños.

—Sobrevivirás... hermosa.— la voz de James ya era un susurró casi imperceptible, Molly levantó la cara de golpe, el amor se iba entre sus manos al lugar de los muertos a ése valle de las almas

—Te amo, James…— el chico sintió una bella emoción recorrer su agonizante cuerpo, se forzó a sonreír un poco. —Yo también te amo, siempre lo haré…— y lo besó.

No era un beso de despedida, era un beso de "De algún día estaremos juntos" podía sentirse el amor fluyendo entre ellos, el amor llenándolos. No era un final, era una promesa, de algún día un reencuentro.

—Te amo…— fue lo último que salió del cuerpo de James.

De un momento a otro pareció que Molly entró en otro universo, estelas blancas aparecieron en la construcción. Nuevamente los hechizos comenzaron a volar por todos lados pero ella no quería separarse del cuerpo inerte del que sería el amor de su vida.

Los refuerzos habían llegado.

Pero era tarde.

Muy tarde.

James ya había muerto.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

Han pasado dos años desde ése fatídico día, a diario recuerdo sus palabras, sus gestos, ése temor que veía en sus ojos al confesarme todo. Y duele, sigue doliendo incluso más.

James era todo para mí, era un guía en mi vida. Una razón para seguir.

Todos me preguntan sobre mi estado anímico, me preguntan acerca de si como o si duermo bien y sé que no quieren preguntarme nada de eso. Sé que detrás de cada pregunta hay un "¿Cómo vives sin el amor de tu vida?" escondido y yo… yo sólo me dedico a darles una mirada larga, sin emociones, sin vida. Una mirada vacía.

Vacía como mi corazón.

Tengo ganas de gritarles en su maldita cara "¡JODER, NO LO HACES, IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA!" pero no tengo las ganas ni las fuerzas para hacerlo.

No quiero hacer nada.

Quiero escuchar su risa, ver sus caras que ponía cuando estaba aburrido, oler su aroma a madera y cítricos, peinar su cabello indomable, abrazar su cuerpo cálido, besar esos labios tibios… quiero decirle que yo también lo amo. Que siempre lo hice. Y que siempre lo haré.

Pero no puedo. Simplemente no se puede. Y sólo me queda pensar en ¿Cómo sobrevivir? ¿Cómo lo hago? Porque por más que intento sobrevivir sin el amor de mi vida no puedo.

**FIN.**

_**M**__onn L._


End file.
